


Ranhojič a ničitel

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: House M.D.
Genre: After-Amber, First Kiss, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ranhojič a ničitel

Měl jsem pocit, že ho musím nenávidět. Společnost to vyžadovala po tom všem, co se stalo. I mně samotnému to přišlo správné. Ano, nenávidět ho a už jej nikdy nespatřit. Od chvíle, kdy jsme se poznali, mi ničil život, sabotoval veškeré mé známosti a spolehlivě se staral o to, abych nikdy neměl klidný spánek. Ničil mě stejně, jako ničil sám sebe.

Jenomže když jsem House poprvé od smrti Amber spatřil, nenávist nebyla tím pocitem, jenž mě zasáhnul mezi prvními.  
Byl jsem se proběhnout v lese, ale hustý déšť mě přiměl k návratu do chaty. A on tam stál. Přede dveřmi, samozřejmě bez deštníku, promočený. Běžel jsem, ovšem při zjištění, kdo za mnou přišel, jsem se strachy zastavil. Ano, strachy, nikoliv pod návalem zlosti či nenávisti. Měl jsem strach, co se mnou naše setkání udělá.

Zase ve mně vzbudí lítost a mesiášský syndrom?

Zhluboka jsem dýchal, rozbušené srdce z fyzické námahy a nenadálých obav potřebovalo kyslík. Nevěděl jsem, co dělat. Nechtěl jsem s ním mluvit ani jej vidět, ale déšť neustával, nemohl jsem v něm dále stát a doufat, že to zdravotně neodnesu. Stejně tak House…

Pomalu jsem se k němu rozešel, pohled upřený úplně jiným směrem, přesto jsem nějakým způsobem cítil, že se na mě dívá. V mém nitru zabublal vztek, mířený jen a pouze na mě samotného, protože jsem si uvědomoval, že mě bolí ta představa, jak zoufalý výraz House má.

Neuhlídal jsem se a zazíral na něj, smrk před chatou mou pozornost jednoduše udržet nedokázal. Srdce se mi svíralo a mé rozhořčení vzrostlo. Jak jsem mohl mít vůči Housovi tak rozporuplné pocity? V jednu chvíli jsem ho chtěl praštit, jak si dovoluje se takhle na mě dívat, v druhou jsem mu chtěl pomoci…

Blížil jsem se k němu, snaže se vypadat naštvaně, ale čím více se vzdálenost mezi námi zkracovala, tím více mě vztek opouštěl. House bez své obvyklé arogantní aury, bez pohrdavého úšklebku na tváři… najednou jsem v něm viděl jen člověka. Zoufalého, trpícího a úplně stejného, jakým jsem byl já.

I House měl své city, ačkoliv je neuměl dát vhodně najevo, nyní jako by mi odhalil své srdce, jako bych v něm mohl číst. Nejen skrze ten enormně smutný výraz, ale hlavně díky těm modrým očím, jež na mne intenzivně, prosebně hleděly. Něco po mně chtěly… Odpuštění? Možná.

Možná také nadešel čas něco změnit. Radikálně změnit. Kdyby sem House nepřišel, asi bych se snažil jít dál bez něj, najít si svou vlastní cestu. Ale když mi opět vkročil do života, možná to bylo znamení. Možná je tady šance, že to tak pro nás bude lepší.

Možná.

Ne, opravdu jsem to nemohl vědět, s Housem nikdy nic jisté nebylo. Snad jen závislosti. Ty zůstávaly stejné a s časem jejich moc sílila. Byl jsem taky jednou z Housových drog? Modré oči neopouštěly mé, udržovaly kontakt. Mlčky, žádné slovo nepadlo, nechával všechno na mně. Čekal, jak se rozhodnu, jaký ortel vyřknu nad jeho životem…

Srdce už mi nebušilo vinou běhu ani strachu, ale při pomyšlení na… na ty sny, jež jsem míval… tělem se mi rozproudila krev, náhle horká, povzbuzující, abych své představy proměnil v realitu.

A já se rozhodnul. Zvedl jsem dlaň a přejel prsty přes Housovu zarostlou tvář, alespoň částečně ji zbavil kapek, očima jsem těkal mezi jeho pohledem a rty, jež se chvěly. Nejspíše zimou, neboť se mi zdálo, že se House třese po celém těle. I proto jsem konečně překonal vzdálenost mezi námi, zahlédl ten moment překvapení v modrých hloubkách, jakmile jsem se na něj přitisknul, a všiml si zavření očí, když jsem jej políbil.

Skoro zoufale se proti mně vyklenul, neváhal jsem a objal jej kolem pasu. Téměř mě dostalo do kolen jeho zachvění, zvláčněl mi v náručí, prsty mi vklouznul do vlasů a pevně je uchopil. Visel na mně... pro tentokrát i fyzicky.

Podařilo se mi jej zády přitisknout ke stěně chaty, abych mu dopřál více stability, zatímco jsem poznával chuť jeho rtů, jež se do mých vpíjely, beze slov mi říkaly, jak moc je House ztracený, jak moc mě potřebuje. Nebránil jsem se, sám jsem věděl, že zatínám prsty do jeho zad, křečovitě ho držím, ačkoliv tady nebyla možnost, že by House kamkoliv utíkal.

Opřel jsem si čelo o to jeho, cítil horký dech na své tváři. Navzdory žáru, jenž jsem uvnitř sebe i na povrchu kůže cítil, mi hlavou prolétla myšlenka na zimu a déšť.

Odstoupil jsem od House, přejel si jazykem po rtech a spatřil v modrých očích zajiskření. Koutek úst mi cuknul, když jsem odemykal dveře a vkročil dovnitř, můj přítel mě pomalu následoval. Můj přítel…

Rozsvítil jsem a sundal si promočenou mikinu, boty jsem nechal v předsíni. House se kupodivu také zul, hůl odložil a netypicky váhavě vešel do hlavní části chaty, uprostřed pokoje stál gauč s konferenčním stolkem, před ním vyhaslý krb.  
Napadlo mě, že bych ho mohl využít. Běžně jsem to nedělal, ale tak nějak mi přišlo, že k této situaci se to hodí.

Pokleknul jsem před krbem a všiml si sirek, ležících u dřeva a novin. Teď už mi tedy nic nebránilo v tom, abych zapálil papír, na něj naskládal polínka a před očima se mi roztančily první plamínky. Ještě nestačil ani hřát, ale ve mně už něco dávno vzplálo.

Ohlédl jsem se. Asi jsem se chtěl přesvědčit, že ten žár v sobě, ty emoce… že to všechno vážně pociťuji vůči muži, jehož bych měl dle konvencí společnosti nenávidět.

House právě pověsil kabát na věšák a já se přesunul na gauč, kam můj přítel po chvíli usednul. Asi nebylo nejvhodnější zůstávat ve vlhkém oblečení, ale krb a ústřední topení by to měli vyřešit… Doufal jsem, že ano, jelikož jediný pohyb, který jsem právě chtěl učinit, se týkal přisunutí se blíže k Housovi.

Více jsem dělat nemusel, neboť si mě sám přitáhnul k polibku a znovu mě pevně objal. Do nosu mě udeřila jeho vůně, na tváři zaškrábalo strniště a já si přišel jako bych byl doma. Silné ruce na svých zádech, ústa něžně se pohybující proti těm mým, prsty jsem jej držel za triko, kdyby jej náhodou nesmyslně napadlo se odtahovat.

Byl jsem opravdu jednou z Housových drog? Nebo on byl celou dobu mou…?


End file.
